


War (is sometimes play)

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bev ben and stan are there for literally five minutes, Eddie Kaspbrak is a feisty boy, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, The rest of the losers club!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben is severely annoyed by two of his best friends who seem to be at war. Even though he knows they don't really hate each other. So if he has to trap Richie and Eddie together for them to figure themselves out, he will.>I combined all the richies and the eddies from the book, movie, and miniseries, your welcome<
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 53





	War (is sometimes play)

"I've had enough of you two," a low growl came from Ben, a boy who usually never seemed to be angry. 

"You have nothing to do with this Ben," Eddie spoke, rolling his eyes.

"So now we finally agree on something," Richie acknowledged, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before crossing his arms. 

Ben huffed, "I do have something to do with it! You keep on trying to hurt each other- and for what? Something that happened when you were in seventh grade?"

Both boys rolled there eyes, "Ben, it's just an innocent prank war!"

"You've said that for the last 5 years! It has to stop!"

Ben had a point. It started when Richie accidentally knocked a drink on to Eddie's favorite polo shirt. For revenge, he stole all of the Hawaiian shirts that Richie owned and tied them together to spell out 'four eyes'. The war had gone on since then; everyone said it had because they were secretly in love with each other. They both found that hilarious since they “couldn't stand each other”. Their friends insisted differently.

"You guys need to finally make up or make out. Actually, just make out" the rest of the losers club laughed at the statement- except Ben -who did not find that funny at the moment.

"Now is not the time Stan," said Beverly, letting out a small snicker. She turned back to the two who Ben was lecturing just moments ago. "But I have to agree- you guys have to stop this."

Eddie then grew impatient, "So why exactly are we sitting in Mrs. Douglas’s office? Why was it so important to bombard us and throw us in here?"

Ben raised an eyebrow before quickly turning to Bev. She handed him a large folder. He dropped it on to the desk before putting his hands in his pocket. On the folder, in bold letters, it said 'love notes'. Eddie furrowed his brows, staring at the folder, before looking at his friend once more. Richie looked it over, dumbfounded. Inside the folder were the small notes they usually left each other after they finished their prank. Eddie realized this but Richie did not. He was clueless about the fact that Ben found and kept them.

"Ben, what's going on?" asked Eddie with wide eyes.

Richie stared at Ben, confused, "What's in that and why is it titled 'love notes'?" everyone stared at him.

Ben then grinned, "Rich, Eddie, you got 3 hours to make up- out? Whatever Stan said! See you later!" The rest of the losers ran out of the room from each door. Either boy ran to one of the doors but they had already been closed and locked. Eddie groaned, kicking the door he was standing at before walking back over to the two chairs. He sat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have to find a way out," Richie said.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "And how do you suppose we do that Tozier? Ben probably has everyone in on this. Obviously Mrs. Douglas. Maybe our parents? Who knows. I just want to go through these hours without the verge to slap you every five minutes."

"Seriously? What the hell is your problem with me?"

Eddie stared at him for a minute, because he actually didn't know. He just shook his head, "I don't want to get into this with you Tozier."

An hour went on and both boys said nothing. 

Richie did have a small crush on Eddie, in the past, but he ignored these feelings and kept telling himself that Eddie despised him with every bone in his body. Though this wasn't true, he just continued the prank war to be close to him and kept denying he liked him. Eddie was somewhat doing and thinking the same. Richie had decided to go through the 'Love Notes' as Ben had labeled them. He read the first one, which was in Eddie's handwriting. He had read it so many times, he had already known what it had said. 

Richie looked over to his right. Eddie was fiddling with a piece of cloth tied to one of the zippers on his fanny pack.

"Hey, Eddie?" Richie spoke lightly as if he was gonna scare him away. But the only reaction to Richie saying anything to Eddie was a small glare.

"What now Tozier?" he spoke quickly and somewhat harsh.

"Why?" he asked, now standing in front of him. Eddie looked at him, quite confused.

"Now is not the time for this Tozier. Don't play stupid. I already told you I did not want to speak with you!"

"Okay, I get that- but I don't understand why? I've never done anything to you other than spill some damned juice on your shirt and a few pranks here and there" Richie yelled. 

Eddie stared at him and stood up, only but a foot away from him. "You don't want to start this Tozier. How about we get through the hours with silence and tension in the air. It would be better than listening to whatever you have to say" Richie stared at him in shock.

"Okay, so you could be an arrogant jackass. Or we could sit down and have a civil conversation, go through whatever these notes say, and finally get done with the situation," Richie directed. 

"Why is it so important to you that we talk about this? It's not like it's gonna matter in a few years! Whatever the hell happened between middle school and high school will just be memories that I force to the back of my head," Eddie bickered.

Richie huffed, "I just want to know what the hell is going on Eddie, I wanted us to be friends. You were tolerable and then you just had to be-" he cut himself off. Eddie stared at him, a little amused smirk appearing on his face.

"Be? Be what?"

"Wow, now you want to talk!" Richie mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh my- are you serious Rich. Yes, I want to talk. Just say the damn thing you were going too!"

"Or what." 

Eddie stared at him for a moment. "How old are you? Twelve?"

Richie stared back, and gave him a small smirk, "As a matter a fact I am. And I'm loving how much I'm annoying you right now!" 

"Tozier, I swear-"

"Ooh! Back on last name basics!" Richie almost giggled.

"Richard, I swear to god-" Eddie's eyes widened more as Richie cut him off again.

"What? What you gonna do Eddie? We both have no arm muscle what-so-ever. But, hey you're being feisty. I like it, it's very cute-" Eddie cut Richie off by crashing their lips together. Eddie could not believe how fast Richie responded. When they separated, Richie stared at Eddie in confusion as Eddie stared at the ground. A moment later one of the doors opened and Eddie looked to see who it was, the coach.

"Oh, hey boys, I was looking for Mrs. Douglas. Do you know by chance where she might be?" he asked, giving a smile to both of them. Eddie then made a run for it. As Richie breathed out, Coach was looking at the running boy down the hallway. He turned back to Richie confused, "What was that about Tozier? Is he alright?" Richie just nodded before putting a hand to his mouth.

He then put both to his hips, "I think Mrs. Douglas is in the principals' office. I'm sorry if I'm wrong." Richie said shrugging.

"That's alright, thank you" he then left, Richie followed him before going down a separate corridor, carrying the 'love notes' with him.

* * *

The following Friday, Eddie was afraid. Richie's Thursday prank never came. It was Richie's turn. _ Why would he forget something important like that? _The other thing that frightened Eddie, was that all of the losers were going over to Ben's to play video games. Eddie had already told Ben, that he would not be attending. So this certain Friday, Eddie sat on his bed looking over his latest math assignment. He was suddenly startled by a loud banging on his door. It opened then slammed shut to reveal Richie. He put his hands on his hips and stared at Eddie for a moment. 

_ "Can I help you?" _

"We need to talk!" says Richie before he sits in front of Eddie on his bed. 

"About what?" Asks Eddie before standing up. "And how did you even get in?" 

_ He knew exactly what,_ he just wanted to avoid the topic. 

"You know what! That kiss that you laid on me!" Richie shrieked. 

"Well, I'm sorry, I just really wanted for you to shut up. You shouldn't even be talking! You kissed back!" Eddie reminded. 

"You didn't want me to shut up! Why did you kiss me, Eds?" Richie tested with a smirk on his lips. 

"Don't call me that! And why do you care all of a sudden? You didn't do your Thursday prank and you had me on the edge of my seat all day! Why did you not do your prank?"

"Eddie! Don't try to change the subject! I want to know why you kissed me! You hate me- no despise me!" Richie stated.

"Well did you enjoy it? The kiss? Because you so badly want to talk about it!" 

"Of course I did, you dick! It's you for crying out loud!" Richie responded, motioning to Eddie. 

Eddie stared at him in shock. Richie then realized what he said. He quickly moved one of his hands to the back of his neck and rubbed it slightly. He chuckled trying to make the situation at hand a bit lighter. Eddie just simply rolled his eyes and went closer to Richie, who looked somewhat scared. Richie moved his arm back to his side. It once again surprised him that Eddie started kissing him, and he reacted to him as fast as he could. After a moment they landed on Eddie's bed and Richie broke away from him. 

"So about that prank?" Richie laughed quietly. 

Eddie grinned and shrugged, "I guess I don't despise you anymore." 

Richie's eyes then lit up with a somewhat playful spark. "Well, I hope not! If you still did, I wouldn't be doing this?" Richie placed his lips back on to Eddie's, smiling into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Tell me what you thought! If you have any ideas on what I should write, please let me know at flowerbritts on Tumblr or you can come talk to me on discord!


End file.
